Binders and albums of transparent nature for holding menus, photos, cards and the like has been used for well over a hundred and fifty years. Arms U.S. Pat. No. 164,249 is an early 1875 patent showing the series of interconnected pockets. The loading is from the side as is Holson U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,655.
Schorrig U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,401 does provide an album with pockets but the loading is from the front or sides.
Forbes U.S. Pat. No. 683,853 provides and album which may be loaded and unloaded from the sides.
Pepys U.S. Pat. No. 6,061,943 shows an album which is loaded from near the back but the front and rear panels of each pocket are of different length so that loading multiple items must be done by flipping one pocket after the other.
Candido U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,553 in affect presents the same problem of loading as does Pepys when you have multiple leaves.
Cornish U.S. Pat. No. 1,988,998 provides for side loading and the binder is stitched up so that it would be impossible to load and unload from the rear.